My love, Your Light, Our Connection
by tazitz
Summary: An interesting dream of Peter's leads to a meaningful night full of emotion with Claire. Oneshot Paire Incesty REVIEWS ARE AMAZING! Please?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Heroes, Peter, Claire, or anything mentioned in this story that came from the television show Heroes.

If I did own it, Peter and Claire would so NOT have been related. Lameness.

**Singing Down a River Barge, You Were the Only One Left to Save Me**

She was on top of me, staring at me like I was the only soul alive to her at any given point in time. Hell, for all I knew, I just might've been. She slowly lowered her blonde head down and gently kissed me on the lips. I wiggled my hips, trying to get some satisfaction, and she giggles. She reached her hand down and slowly, tantalizingly lowered the zipper to my pants. She slid her soft, delicate hand through the opening and lightly stroked with her thumb. She again lowered her head and caught my lips with hers, smiling at the obvious pleasure she knew she was causing. I groaned, desperately wanting a release. She giggled again, lifting her lips from mine. I groaned her name, getting louder and louder with each second.

* * *

"PETER!" I jolted up in my bed, heart racing and sheets askew. I looked around, trying to get my bearings. I was in my room, no sheets, sweating, and alone. It was also 2:30 in the morning. Perfect. "PETER!" I jumped out of bed and opened my door. Of course, it just had to be her.

"Can I help you Claire?" I really hope that my face isn't betraying any trace of that dream.

"Uh, actually, you were the one calling my name." Oh hell, when did I start talking in my sleep, and why tonight of all nights?

"Actually, ummm, I was having a bad dream." Oh yeah, lie to her. Smooth Petrelli. "I was all red and glowy and stuff and I think I was almost ready to blow up the city. Like I told you before, you're the only one who can save the world." You're the only one who can save me.

"Oh, Peter." She had tears in her eyes and leaned into my chest, wrapping her arms tightly around my waist. I leaned into her for a moment before I broke the bond. She sighed, but brightened a little when I closed the door. I snaked my arms around her waist and pulled her to me, her presence enough to calm me. Sure, I hadn't actually had the dream I told her I had, but even just thinking about it was enough to make my blood pressure rise and my heart contract in an unusual way. She sighed again, and I felt her heart, against mine, start beating just a little faster that it had previous as she closed her eyes. God knows how long we stood like that before I, again, broke the embrace.

"Well, would ya look at the time. We should probably get back to sleep." Sure, sleep. Because there were BIG things that were getting done tomorrow. Not. Still, who knows what might happen if I allowed her to stay even a minute longer.

"Yeah." She agreed, but neither of us made a move to leave. I stared down at her face, her beautiful eyes full of fear. Fear for the unknown, for what was going to happen next. "I should leave." She whispered, still not moving.

"Yeah, you probably should." Because if you don't, something seriously not good might happen.

"Peter…"

"Claire…" We spoke at the same time, moved at the same time as we moved to each other, lips clashing together, our bodies instantly becoming a mess of limbs. The only thing I would think of was becoming part of her. This time, it was her that pulled away.

"Peter, this is wrong…" She whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Oh god, something this wrong can't feel this right Claire; you can't say that you don't feel it too." She nodded.

"Oh yes I can, I can say anything I want Peter, just stop…" More tears spilled from her eyes, more pain I couldn't prevent.

"Claire, I can't stop… I just can't. You have no idea how much I want to, but you do something to me, something I can't explain. You're the only person who can understand. The only person who cares." I heard my voice crack, and I knew I was about two seconds from crying myself. Claire shook her head.

"No Peter, you're wrong." She backed up, avoiding my arm as I reached to catch hers. "Peter, you're wrong." She whispered, but her eyes never leaving mine. "I don't care." Her voice gave out and she fell to the ground, a sobbing heap. My heart broke at the sight of the fragile girl, so young and vulnerable. I practically flew to her side and swept her into my arms. She clung to me in a way I had only since dreamed of. I set her head down on one of my pillows, brushing the hair that clung to her tears out of her face.

"No, Claire, I'm not." I whispered in her ear as I lowered my body to lie down next to hers. She turned to face me, her breath coming in shudders. I caressed her cheek, and she closed her eyes and leaned into my touch. I moved my finger down and traced circles on her neck. She shivered and smiled through the tears still coming from her eyes. I moved on to her shoulders and down her waist, sometimes leaving such a light touch I, myself, couldn't tell if I had even touched her. I placed my palm on her stomach and rubbed lightly back and forth, causing her to shudder. "Claire…" I breathed so softly, I didn't even know if she heard me. She looked lazily up at me expectantly. "I think I love you…" I kissed her ear as I spoke. She grabbed my thumb and kissed the tip as I stared, not knowing what to expect.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that."


End file.
